Automated car washes typically have generally vertically disposed sets of rotating washers of various sizes positioned to scrub the vertical surfaces of vehicles as the vehicles are conveyed down a car wash line. Such washers comprise cylinders having strips of wiper material attached to extend radially outwardly. The conventional approach is to mount such washers on overhead swing arms which are urged towards the line and which swing away as the vehicle proceeds past the washer to exert a scrubbing pressure on the vehicle exterior surfaces. The washer cylinder is typically mounted at the top extending down from the swing arm and a hydraulic motor is mounted to rotate the washer and produce the scrubbing action. An extensive overhead plumbing system is installed to supply hydraulic fluid to the motors and also to supply spray liquids used in the washing operation.
This arrangement has several disadvantages. Firstly, the elevated location of the motor exposes the motors, hydraulic lines and associated hardware components to the view of occupants within the vehicle, adversely affecting the aesthetics of the installation.
This exposed position also directly subjects the motors and other components to the sprayed liquids. Also, if a leak occurs in the plumbing or the motor, hydraulic fluid is apt to spill onto the washer cloth strips, either necessitating a tedious and difficult cleaning task or the outright scrapping of the relatively costly washer.
If the vehicle bumper impacts the lower end of the washer mounting cylinder, the force of the impact exerts with great leverage, since acting over nearly the distance of the full length of the cylinder. The great leverage of such impacts increases the incidence of breakage and other damage to the motor, motor shaft, brackets, etc.
Another marked disadvantage is the difficulty of installing the washer cylinder to the overhead motor since the relatively heavy cylinder must be held while a mechanical connection is made to hold the cylinder on the drive shaft.
The overhead location of the motors and the need for an extensive overhead plumbing network contributes substantially to the cost of constructing the wash line. Costly rigid piping such as stainless steel, copper, or galvanized steel must be employed with numerous points of clamping and bracing, and considerable labor is thus entailed. The exposed plumbing also degrades the aesthetics of the equipment and makes it vulnerable to damage.
It has heretofor been known to mount individual washer cylinders to a bottom located swing arm, but these have been for individual, special purpose washers such as rocker panel washers, rather than to an entire car wash. A wrap around bottom mounted washer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,161.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a side washer for automated car wash lines which avoids the above disadvantages.